truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Carr
Anna Carr is a fictional character within the Fifth Cycle Universe. A strong female leader and Soulformer, Anna was apart of the Soulforming group - The Quislings - until the 'death' of The King. After this, she led a many number of Quislings against Stephen Tamora, who opposed her views on the traditional Quisling beliefs. As of the Spring Arc of the storyline, Anna took matters in her own hands and formed a new group, entitled the New Union. She is officially in a relationship with the Soulformer Kate Harlow. . Character Traits Summary Age: 22 Anna a Quisling who displayed great loyalty and trust in The King while he was still alive. Since his apparent death, she has effectively become the leader of the Quislings, fighting against the splinter faction led by Stephen Tamora. Unlike many Quislings, she is rather open and considerate. She fiercely protective of Kate, with whom she is involved in a romantic relationship with, and holds a grudge against Cynthine, who she blames for the death of her brother, Tristan. She eventually killed Cynthine during a recent duel. Her Soulform is a two-headed being that resembles the Egyptian deity Bastet. In this form, she has the ability to absorb the attacks of others and release them with some of her own energy. She is also capable of absorbing pieces of the environment around her to use in a similar way. Since Anna has to absorb an attack first that there is a limit to how much she can absorb, as shown when she was unable to absorb a hundred fireballs from Cynthine. Since she possessed enough spiritual strength to defeat Cynthine in her Judgement state using only her Soulform, it is safe to assume that Anna is among the most powerful Soulformers in the story. In the second arc of the story, Anna leads a new group of turned Quislings, under the name - The New Union. Background Born and bred in Northern Ireland, Anna was raised alongside her older brother - Tristan, by their mother. Though intelligent, Anna didn't have a good track-record in school, often skipping it to go to work extra hours, though she was just trying to help raise a little money to help out with the bills. When her brother went to University at Conn, she used the money to visit him, and upon spending time there, she realised it was where she too wanted to study. She knuckled down after her brother's death, serious about getting into the University to find out what had really happened on the night he was killed. She never returned home, after the arrival of her mother's boyfriend - Harry, who Anna detested with a hatred, though speaks often with her mother on the phone. Relationships Anna holds only a small but close group of friends, allowing her to know who she can trust. She is romantically involved in a relationship with Kate Harlow, though has had numerous unsuccessful relationships with fellow students. Her friendship with Spencer is haphazard, having only expressed interest in the boy when she uses him to gain something, such as using him to undermine Cynthine. Anna gets along fine with Hazel and Turin, expressing a great deal of interest in the latter due to his promising Soulforming powers and abilities. It is suggested that Daniel Serras, Anna's leader-turned-adversary, once held affection for Anna more than people though, though apart from being loyal, Anna has never felt any feelings in return. Soulforming Abilities Soulform Anna's Soulform is considered one of the more deadly of those so far encountered in Fifth Cycle. She alternates into a panther like beast, with two masked heads. She has pulsing blue lines and symbols moving down her lithe body, and her eyes also glow a haunting light blue. As weapons, Anna uses both fangs - which are hidden underneath the masks she wears - as well as the standard claws. Her form also comes accessorised with an ornate sword, that is uses by her prehensile tail, though this is not always present. Her soulform ability is being able to absorb attacks from others with one head, and release them combined with her own energy out of the opposite head. She is able to take in more than elements - for instance being able to take in objects and release them back out. These abilities, as well as her strength, speed and skill, make her deadly, and when fighting Cynthine, it is shown that Anna is capable of taking out even Judgement forms, whilst in her normal form. Judgement form Anna has yet to reveal her Judgement form, though it is commented that she does indeed have one, like most of her ability and leadership level. What is clear at this point, however, is that whatever the form turns out to be, it is something to be feared. Category:Fifth Cycle Characters